This disclosure is related to providing a user interface on a display of a universal remote control device to enable discrete control (e.g., power ON, power OFF) of multiple devices controlled by the universal remote control device. Generally, a universal remote control device is an electronic device that can remotely control the operation of one or more different devices. These different devices can include, for example, televisions, set top boxes, smart set top boxes, gaming consoles, audio systems, among others.
When multiple devices are controlled by a universal remote control device, multiple command signals can be transmitted from the universal remote control device to the multiple devices. For example, when a power toggle on the universal remote control device is activated, power command signals can be transmitted from the universal remote control device to the multiple devices. The power command signals can change the power status (ON/OFF) of the devices to the alternate power status (ON/OFF). Accordingly, unless the universal remote control device knows an initial power status of the multiple devices, the universal remote control device may not know whether power command signals turns the multiple devices ON or OFF. Further, the universal remote control device may not know whether the devices were controlled properly (e.g., turned ON or OFF) after power command signals are transmitted to the multiple devices. Accordingly, a user of the universal remote control device may have to configure and/or troubleshoot the devices separately, for example, with a separate remote for each device, a separate interface for each device, or physical buttons on each device itself.